Valentine's Day One-Shot
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Title, very original, I know. Valentine's Day; definitely a day for couples to remember. But what about the singles left? Girls have their chocolate ice cream and the guys have their buds. With Team Crafted left to hang around and five girls up for a night at home…it's just amazing what one look and one party can do. Beware of OCs!


**A/N: Hey Happy belated Valentine's Day! Sorry this came out late, but better late than never...right? Nothing much is to be said except the fact that I have my four very great friends in this: DeadTuber, RayDoesMinecraft, YoshiPuff625, and KittyJen1337. And forgive me for the events being way different than what I usually write because I finished this recently...at almost 5A.M. ...on a Saturday...hope ya'll enjoy! **

**Mitch's POV**

"Are we serious right now?" I ask in disbelief to my best friend Jerome," Dude, I'm sorry, it's not happening. Actually, scratch that, sorry _not _sorry."

"Mitch, come on," Jerome whines, following Mitch into the Team Crafted house's living room, "For me?"

"_No_," I firmly reply back, facing Jerome, "It's just a gathering of random people."

"No, it's a _party _filled with random people for Valentine's Day!" Jerome girlishly says at the end, "Look, if you don't want to party, theirs is a small side bar in the center of the building. You can at least party there."

"Fine ok!" I dramatically sigh, tossing my arms up in a shooing manner, "I'll go get changed."

"And wear something decent!" Jerome unnecessarily yells up the stairs, "You never know if you're going to pick up a girl there!"

**~~~POV Change~~~**

**Emily's POV**

"I am _never _going to get a guy…ever!" Rachel paces back and forth in front of me and the other girls: YoshiPuff, Megan, and KittyJen, "If a guy doesn't like _me, _then clearly they don't like pretty girls."

"Dood, not every guy in America is going to fall for you," I shrug off, "Its fact."

"Yeah, just wait for a bit," Jen nods her head in agreement briefly facing each one of us.

"I can't wait!" Ray whines, "Tonight is Valentine's Day night, and I don't want to be single again!"

"Well, how about we have a girls' night out and go for a party or something?" Yoshi suggests, getting up from her spot on the couch, "LA is _full _of stuff to do, so why sit here all sappy like and eating ice cream?" 'I wasn't prepared for a speech there but, ok.' We girls looked about each other, thinking about it. Then Megan spoke my thoughts saying-

"That does not sound like a bad idea; we should do this. I'm down." And she shot up from the couch too alongside YoshiPuff.

"I am too, but…what do we do?" I ask.

"Do what most single girls do: party! On the way here, I overheard a teenage couple talking about a party about fifteen minutes away from Hollywood Boulevard. There's going to be _tons _of people there!"

"Ok, let's do it then!" Kitty exclaims, rushing over to her room.

**~~~At the Party~~~**

**Mitch's POV**

"Hey Mitch, you sure you don't want to join me and Adam on the dance floor?" Jerome asks for the _thousandth time _tonight.

"For the last time, Jerome, I'm fine. I'm good, and my butt will be sitting right here," I firmly respond, pointing to my seat for emphasis before turning back to the counter where the bar tender would stand behind.

"Ok then; come on Adam!" Jerome shouts through the loud but not ear-damaging music, "#SkyDoesJerome!"

I roll my eyes at the extra comment. Gosh, _why _did Jerome drag me into this?! I could have been back at the Team Crafted house, getting some recordings done. Like maybe some solo survival games and….UGH!

"Would you like to get something?" the female bar tender sweetly asks. I've never been talked to like that in a while…should I give it a shot?

"Um, no thanks; just needed a place to sit," I smile at her and she does the same.

"Ok, just let me know if you want anything," were her last words before attending to the next person to my left. 'Stupid Mitch! Why did I just do that?!' I face palmed myself. Sighing again, I decided to look at the dance floor, expecting to see Jerome doing something stupid. And he was!

"Oh dear Neptune," I softly say, watching Jerome and Adam doing….ridiculously _obnoxious _moves. I even see other girls giggling! 'I don't even…' I mumble mentally. I should really stay away from them for the rest of tonight.

"Yoshi's in the house!" I turn to stare at whoever had shouted that…along with everyone else in the building. What made it less awkward was that the party's music was still playing.

**~~~POV Change~~~**

**Emily's POV**

"Yoshi!" I hiss at said girl, "This was _not _planned. We didn't ask for a grand entrance!"

"Uh, sorry about that guys," Megan nervously announces to everyone…staring at us, "Please return to what you were doing." Our 'audience' shrugged and continued their partying. Thank Notch for that!

Rachel's POV

"What was that, Yoshi?" KittyJen asks, stepping Yoshi and the group off to the side so we could talk more privately.

"_That _was our entrance. What else?" Yoshi scoffs in response.

"Well, I think it would be less awkward if we hit the dance floor; anyone joining me?" Megan suggests already turning to said area.

"I'll be, uh, a the bar area. I need some place to sit," I ease away from the group.

"Yeah, me too," Emily agree, jogging about the length of a small gap.

"Why don't you go dance with the others?" I question Emily, approaching two available seats.

"You're not my mom," she smirks back, making us laugh.

"You know, that is actually a joke one of my friends always makes," a…random guy comments to my left, "Are you two familiar with a YouTuber named SkyDoesMinecraft?" And It hit me….oh gosh.

"Uh, yeah, we watch his videos," And I could see her now found shock slowly appear on her face, just like mine, "You uh…that one guy…gosh this is embarrassing."

"The Bajan Canadian? Yes," he chuckles that adorable laugh of his, "You two Team Crafted fans?"

"Pfft, I'm surprised you haven't asked 'Oh, by the way, aren't you two too young to be hanging around a bar?'" I reply with an imitating voice at the end, "But really, yeah we are," I finish, chuckling myself.

"Wow, a thoughtful one aren't you?" Mitch says almost in awe, as my cheeks grew a blushing pink, "I feel like I've seen you girls before….but I can't put my finger on it."

"You think you've _seen _us before? Nah, that can't be true. The only time that we've been seen is through our YouTube vlogs and update videos…" Emily's voice trails off, "I doubt _you Mitch _have seen me and the groups' YouTube channel-"

"I remember now!" Mitch interrupts, "My brother Connor showed me your group's channel. And I checked your individual ones later. You guys are really good."

"Thanks! Means a lot, Mitch. You do pretty well yourself," I nod, as Mitch raises an eye brow. 'Gosh darnit Rachel!'

"Ok, well, I was going to-"

"Oh my gosh, that…was tiring," Jerome stumbles in out of _nowhere, _crashing onto the counter between Mitch and I, "Who knew dancing could be so energy draining?"

"Go home, Jerome, you're drunk," Emily says, as carelessly as Jerome did. One might say that they were perfect for each other… "Wow, now we have the Benj _and _the Bac? What's next, is Adam here too?" she jokes, nudging my arm lightly.

"Actually…yes, he is," Jerome smiles as if he was given a hundred dollars.

"Really dood? Really?" Emily asks in disbelief, after getting her water that she…apparently asked for. I just continued to watch the two's conversation like a tennis match, turning to each person as they spoke along with Mitch.

"Yeah, I have _no idea _how he's still dancing! He stealing my spotlight with this other girl he found out there. Her name was Megan or something like that." And right as Jerome said 'Megan' Emily spit the water, somehow past me, and into Mitch's face.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Mitch ignores Emily's outburst, flicking the water away from his light brown eyes. 'This couldn't have gone better!'

"Looks like you got a bit…everywhere," I joke, grabbing a handkerchief that I didn't even know I brought in my jacket and wiped Mitch's face off.

"I can do it myself, but thanks," Mitch holds my wrists, taking the handkerchief from my hands slowly. I didn't even feel him take it. It was as if it floated into his delicate hands.

"Mitch!" a girlish scream came from afar but not too far…and I immediately recognized it. "Oh my gosh, I cannot believe it's you! Would you like to dance with me on the dance floor?" Yoshi finishes in an intriguing tone, catching Mitch's attention. 'No! This _cannot happen!'_

"Um, Yoshi, he's here spending time with _me_ right now. Right, Mitch?"

"No, he is going to dance with _me _on the dance floor. Klub Ice, Mitch; Klub Ice..."

"He's with me, Yoshi!"

"No, me!"

**Emily's POV**

"Guys, a little help here?!" Mitch worriedly, looks towards Jerome and I. We face each other and shrug, thinking the same thing.

"Good luck, Mitch," we simultaneously say, earning an overdramatic scoff from said Canadian.

"I hate you, Jerome!" Mitch shouts, as Jerome and I turn our backs and head to the dance floor again.

"Love you too!" was Jerome's response, and we laughed all the way to the disco area.

"So, Olga, let's dance!"


End file.
